


Star-crossed Crusaders星光下的骑士

by AntaresofJuly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing sadder than a friend made enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-crossed Crusaders星光下的骑士

Star-crossed Crusaders

注：Star-crossed--星痕交错、被诅咒注定悲剧的

1\. 星影

There is nothing sadder than a friend made enemy.

他僵硬地站在那里。

在所有的这些之后… 难道这就是结束？

“你在干什么？布鲁斯！”提姆大叫，已经趴在哈维上方，抽出急救绷带压紧被钉子扎穿的伤口。没有立刻把钉子拔出来，他僵硬的大脑惯性地想：聪明的男孩。“别发愣了，快叫救护车！”

他猛地回神。

不，绝不该如此

2\. 星光

What we are and what we meant to be.

你是否有过这样的感觉？曾有某人过于珍重，以至于不敢轻易伸出手，唯恐来自你黑暗灵魂的仅一次轻触，也会使其粉身碎骨。

但你如此珍重之人，你不敢轻触之人，最终仍在你眼前毁灭。

\---

第一次见到哈维是夏天。

他僵硬地坐在床铺上，手和脚有轻微的针刺感。他并不属于这里，他很清楚，外界普遍的欢乐气氛与他格格不入。再一次他怨恨自己，为何就不能和普通人一样？然而这是无意义的，他知道答案，他不是“普通人”，而这永远不会奏效。但他答应了阿尔弗雷德，至少要试试，一年。所以入学的第一天，他坐在宿舍床铺上，开着门却不看向门，僵硬地等待，他只想让这一天快点结束。

然后会是无眠而安静的夜晚。

“布鲁斯.韦恩？”他抬起头，哈维.邓特站在门口，破旧的皮箱放在脚边，阳光打在他的脸上，那是一张非常英俊的脸，偏向温和而又充满蓬勃的朝气，艺术博物馆古希腊区的石膏阿波罗被赋予了生命。

笑容没有想象中那样勉强，“是的，我是，”他说，“你是哈维.邓特，我看过你的资料。”他站了起来，突然想到这或许不是正确的开场，他忘记了提供握手或拥抱，像根冻僵的木棍一样戳在原地。

哈维只是冲他点了点头，把行李搬进衣柜，没有过多反应。也许这没那么糟糕，他想。

布鲁斯的视线不由自主跟随着房间里的另一个男孩，尽管第一次见面，但哈维的平静的眼神里有种特殊的熟悉感，那让布鲁斯感到不那么焦躁，让他能平静下来，也许，像阿尔弗雷德说的那样，接受他人带来的光亮。

而哈维.邓特看起来正是一个充满阳光的人。

第一次，布鲁斯开始稍稍期待大学生活，他并不知道当天哈维的衣服底下，隐藏着许多条发紫的伤痕。

\---

他们奇妙地相处融洽。

富小子和穷小子，虽然居住在同一个城市，却几乎来自完全不同的世界。和布鲁斯不同，哈维的一切都是靠自己的努力打拼获得，不论遇到什么障碍，他永远会迎头而上，从来不知退却。而让布鲁斯感到格外惊奇的是，虽然哈维和他一样厌恶残忍的罪行，但却从来不会因此丧失冷静，自从入住的第一天起，布鲁斯就从来没有见过他发脾气，哈维.邓特如同永远无风而平静，洒满阳光的海面。

相比起来，布鲁斯就像一场勉强遏止的风暴。

他们意外地相得甚宜：枪支管理、社会公平、种族问题、制度的腐化、正义和惩戒… 布鲁斯第一次遇到愿意认真和他讨论这些话题的人，哈维甚至比他还要狂热。两人一见如故，很快就成了形影不离的好友，哈维不止一次要求布鲁斯和他一起选择法律预科，但布鲁斯…

布鲁斯并不知道自己想在这里找到什么，与哈维正相反。

“法制的健全，程序的正确，”躺在上铺的青年争辩，再一次试图说服好友，“是保障正义的唯一手段。”

“也许你说的对，”布鲁斯盯着头顶的床板，“但是…”

“但是？”

“如果，”布鲁斯低声说，“如果系统本身就有问题呢？”

“那就进入系统内部，去改变它。”

布鲁斯沉默了半晌，几乎自言自语地，“…如果…不能融入呢…"

“什么？”

...

“嘿，睡着了吗？布鲁斯？”

...

“好吧…晚安。”

布鲁斯盯着头顶的床板，知道这又将是一个无眠之夜。

\----

哈维从不谈起他的家庭和童年。

他没有悬挂任何照片或纪念品。

他甚至没有多少私人物品，除了书和一枚双面都是人头的“幸运”硬币，他走到哪儿都带着它。

提及暴力案件会让他变得比平常更专注。

有时候，他会突然陷入沉默，一会儿之后又像什么也没发生一样继续之前的事。

他几乎没有别的朋友，真正的朋友。他说布鲁斯是他第一个真正的朋友。

他接受布鲁斯，包括他所有的怪异和坏习惯。

和哈维呆在一起让布鲁斯觉得很舒服。

\----

“你看起来不太想去，哈维，”布鲁斯皱起眉头，“咱们还是回去吧，这毫无意义。”

“胡说，”哈维坚持道，“不过是个酒吧而已，我们都是成年人了，伙计，不能连一次酒吧都没进过。”

富家子和好学生以前都从没进过这种街边酒吧，仅仅出于好奇，这天晚上他俩鼓起了勇气… 昂首阔步迈进了校门口的一间小酒馆。

他们坐在吧台旁，喝了点酒，被陌生人搭话，有人认出了布鲁斯，一件事接着另一件，最后不知怎么的，半个酒吧陷入了混战。那是布鲁斯第一次看到哈维使用暴力，第一次看到哈维…暴怒的表情。

哈维打架的技术简单又有效，他抄起高脚椅砸向某个倒霉的家伙，酒精和怒火使他看起来完全变了一个人。那应该看起来应该是有点吓人的，但布鲁斯只记得尖锐的兴奋感，和血液在耳膜里脉动的声音。

事后他本以为自己会感到失望，对哈维，对自己，但他只感到一种陌生而熟悉的亲密。

因本性中的暴力而引起的共鸣。

“我不知道你还会打架。”布鲁斯被带回警局拘留室里的时候，哈维抬起头说，他目光呆滞，嗓子因为之前的吼叫而沙哑。

现在酒醒了，布鲁斯感觉很糟糕，但他打起精神，微笑，把左手放在哈维的肩膀上，紧捏了一下，“只不过是一点儿跆拳道和拳击，中学时候的事。我刚给阿尔弗雷德打了电话，他是我的…管家，他向我保证律师会解决一切，这次没有人会留下不良记录，我们很快就能出去，什么事也不会有。我向你保证，不会有任何影响。”

哈维亮起来的眼神几乎让他忘记了使用特权的愧疚，但无论如何，他不能让哈维的梦想在这无足轻重的酒吧斗殴里夭折。

\------

大一结束前，哈维进入了法学预科，布鲁斯仍然格格不入，迷惘徘徊，不清楚未来的方向。

自从那次发现自己的垃圾酒量，他俩就几乎没再碰过酒精。这次为了庆祝一年的结束，哈维买了几瓶啤酒，两人靠在宿舍楼顶的护栏上慢慢啜饮。

歌谭的冬天很冷，呼吸在空气中形成白雾，大多数人已经离校，脚下一片空旷而安静。星光正浓，酒意微醺，布鲁斯看着哈维仰起头灌下一大口啤酒，几滴琥珀色的液体顺着嘴角划下，流下修长的脖颈，他温暖的栗色头发在冷风中鼓动。

很久以来，布鲁斯已经忘记什么是快乐，但此刻他似乎品尝到了一点快乐的滋味，在一种微弱的安然与宁静中。这一年来，哈维的存在从某种程度上稳定了他，就像风暴间歇的平静，但那还不够，远远不够…他想要说出来，他想要让哈维知道，他想要更多，他想…

哈维阖着眼，嘴角勾起，他看起来很快乐。

哈维睁开眼的时候，布鲁斯已经移开了视线。

所以布鲁斯没有看到，当他看向别处时，哈维投向他的目光。

他们总是看不到。

\----

许多年后，布鲁斯会一次一次地回想，为什么当初他会没有注意到那些蛛丝马迹。他本该能，他*了解*。但那时他太沉浸于自己的痛苦，太忙于自我遏制，太害怕…污染他黯淡天空里唯一明亮的星光。

他抛开了所有信号。

许多年后，正值此刻，哈维会再次想起，他其实一直知道，甚至早在布鲁斯自己知晓之前。布鲁斯.韦恩注定更伟大的事，布鲁斯远比哈维值得。

所以他保持了距离。

3\. 星尘

When all is said and done

离开通讯器时他的手有些颤抖，但他没有注意，他跪在哈维身旁，伸手握住他的手。

\--

”没有人会像我一样爱你，蝙蝠。”小丑尖声疯笑。“他们不知道你有多碎、多疯。但是我知道，我就爱你这点！”

布鲁斯感到一阵寒意，因为这话中不肯消停的那一点真实。他继续分散对方的注意力，双面人已经潜行到了小丑背后，前检察官瞬间暴起，挥起木板砸向那颗绿色的脑袋，小丑应声倒地。但他没有停下，他疯狂殴打倒下的敌人，木板如雨点般混乱地落在翻滚的躯体上。“闭嘴！”哈维怒吼，正常与畸形的两张半脸扭曲成同一种炽怒。木板捣击人体的闷响强调每一个字眼。“闭嘴！你这渣滓！爱。是。美。好。的。你根本不配说出这个词！”

布鲁斯一拳砸在双面的脸上，“哈维！冷静下来！”

小丑躺在地上翻滚着大笑。

\---

“保持清醒，救护车正在来的路上。给我保持清醒，哈维！”

他扶着他的后脑，以免血液堵住气管，但双面人的瞳孔在逐渐失去焦距，也许这次就是最后。

蝙蝠侠低下头，似有重量将他压得弯腰驼背，不断压低，直到覆着面具的额头碰着另一个人的。

“哈维，”他轻声喃喃，“我的哈维。”

时隔多年，他终于说出了那一直隐藏在心中的话语。

我的哈维。

我荒芜的一半，我疯狂的兄弟，我的。

双面人的呼吸在变得微弱，停止。布鲁斯掰开他的嘴，进行人工呼吸。

唇相触时，许多年前的夜晚再次浮现在弯腰跪着的男人的脑海，早该如此，布鲁斯想，从最开始…

假如当时他能摆脱世俗的枷锁，如果他做出了勇敢的选择，也许事情永远不会到这一步。

只不过，世俗的枷锁从来不是阻止他的东西。

终于，他听到了救护车的鸣笛。

\---

“看来又是进进出出这套。”哈维关上车门，冷笑道。

他打开手铐。双面人迅速揉了揉手腕，然后转身走向阿卡姆的大门。

蝙蝠侠犹豫。

“事情不必总是如此，”他终于说，没有费事压低嗓音，那已毫无意义。“你可以…你可以跟我走，我会为你请最好的医生、最好的律师，我会尽我所能帮助你。”

哈维—双面人—停下了脚步，他站在那儿一会儿。然后再次迈向阿卡姆。语调轻柔。

“已经太晚了。”

\------

4\. 尾声

There's always the next time.

布鲁斯攀上韦恩大厦的顶层。

登上哥谭最高的尖顶，他俯瞰整座城市，看着夜幕中纵横交错、四向蔓延的街道，看着载着双面人的囚车驶远，渐渐消失在夜雾中。他继续看着，万家灯火，阴暗的巷弄，哥谭在夜色中升起，这险恶的怪物已吞噬了他的父母，朋友，亲人，还将继续吞噬，他的灵魂，他的一切。

蝙蝠侠看着他的城市。

  
Fin


End file.
